yakitatefandomcom-20200214-history
Brad Kidd
Brad Kidd ("Kid" in the anime) is a American man and the founder of a detective firm. He also appears as a recurring joke character, being something of a Jack of all trades though he has occasionally had a hand in helping Kazuma Azuma and company, whether directly or indirectly. History Kid first appeared during a flashback/bread reaction by Ryou Kuroyanagi. There, Ryou decremented about his days at Harvard University and recalled Kid. during their days at high school. Kid was an older classmate and Ryou's best friend. Others used to make fun of Ryou for being an overachiever, because he skipped so many grades (he ended up graduating from a Harvard program at 19). Kid told him not to worry about guys like that, that they were jealous that they couldn't compare to Ryou's genius. Kid stood up for Ryou and helped him fight off bullies, taught him how to flirt with women, as well as happily listening to his complains. According to Ryou, Kid also did a lot of other things for him, which included: *Performing a medical examination on Ryou when he was weakened in body and mind after too much studying. *Taking the place of Ryou's mother when he was homesick. *"Raise" money and give it to Ryou when he was broke. The truth behind these claims is debatable, however; even Kid (during the flashback) mentioned he did none of these other things. Despite later failing out of Harvard (again), Kid went on to become the head of an investigative company in America. List of Appearances Kid mostly appears in cameo roles, appearing in flashbacks and visual cutaways: * During one of Bolneze Pierrot's stories, he appears in a story told to him by his boss and father figure, Don, about a woman who microwaved her cat. There, Kid plays the role of a plaintiff's attorney. * Campanella took on the look and voice of Kid during Pierrot's trip to the other side of the universe (to meet his mother who had become a star) in Episode 51. Oddly, Kid's usual theme did not play during his appearance. * Kid appears as a convenience store clerk selling Chinese dumplings to a pair of customers in Episode 55, and again (without his theme) during Ken's tenobe dumplings explanation. * In Kanmuri's monologue about jam in Episode 61, Kid appears twice: First as an Austrian jam-maker, then as a jam-making baby. Later in this episode, Kid himself (in a cut-away scene) explains how and why jam is much more delicious when warmed -- especially when freshly-made. * Kid appears alongside a container of jam in Episode 62's Seed of Knowledge segment. * In Episode 64, Kid demonstrates the process of creaming butter while Ken explains it. In this same episode, Kid also shows up during Kawachi's explanation of the bread-making process, wearing exaggerated costumes for each step. (A gas mask for releasing the gas and a World War II soldier with a flamethrower for baking the bread.) * As Moon explains the plight of the Road of the Loquat world to Azuma and Kawachi in Episode 68, every single villager wears the face (and emits the cheer) of Kid. * To do... He has also helped Kazuma and company in a couple of different ways: * As mentioned in a flashback in Episode 26, Kid was Ryou's former classmate, helping him out here and there and making him feel better about himself. * After Pierrot severely strained himself by practicing too hard for the Quedam Circus, Kid used various Thai massage techniques to expedite his recovery. * During Episode 45, Kid calls Ryou and gives him information on the otherwise unknown American baker, Monica Adenauer. * Kid calls Ryou once more during Episode 50 with information about the other unknown American baker, Shadow White. Trivia * Kid's full name is a take on the name of an American actor, "Brad Pitt". * The way Kid is drawn is heavily inspired by American cartoons of the late 80s and early 90s. Gallery Image:Fights.jpg| Image:HittingOnWomen.jpg| Image:Weakened.jpg| Image:MediKid.jpg| Image:Homesick.jpg| Image:KidMother.jpg| Image:Broke.jpg| Image:KidKash.jpg| Image:KidAvengerLawyer.jpg| Image:Unusual.jpg| Category:Male Characters Category:Americans